Foxy Out-fit
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Ichigo has a report and must finish it by tomorrow. But, that won't work with Gin around, especially when he discovers something in the teen's basement. Cute one-shot.


**~ BLEACH**

It was a calm Thursday afternoon as a groan came from none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. In front of the teen was a laptop open to a blank word document, and an open book. The book was called 'History of WWII'. Ichigo was worried, he has to do a two-thousand word report on this damn thing and he hasn't even started. Because of hollows, Ichigo was always off and now came to the worse part...this report was due TOMORROW and it was worth eighty percent of his final grade!

'Shit, there is no way I can fucking finish this by tomorrow!' thought Ichigo. He sighed and opened the book. He might just have to pull an all-nighter just to finish the damn book. Just as he got to the first page, he heard his door creak. Ichigo looked over to see the door was wide open.

This confused the teen and he got up and looked out into the hall. There was no one there, after all, his family was gone. He shrugged and shut the door and returned to his desk and re-opened the book. He barely read the first paragraph before something jumped onto his back. Ichigo paniced and he tumbled to the ground, something still on his back.

"Aw, did I scare ya Ichi-berry?" asked a voice. Ichigo looked to see his boyfriend; Gin Ichimaru, who was also the newly re-instated captain of the 3rd division. After the war, Gin was healed and put on trial for his crimes. Seeing as how Gin had tried to kill Aizen and betrayed him, they decided to give him back his old division, but first, they had sent him to the world of the living to remain powerless for a year. During that year, he and Gin got together and the silver haired captain soon returned to the soul society.

Then again, Gin _always_ snuck away to come see the teen. "Gin, now isn't a good time." said Ichigo. "Aw, why not, I came all this way just ta see ya." pouted Gin. "Sorry, but I have a report due tomorrow and it's worth almost all of my final grade." said Ichigo. "Nah, take a break, besides, I wanna show ya somethin I found in ya basement." said Gin.

Ichigo became confused when he was lifted up and tossed onto his bed. He looked at Gin to blush slightly as the man hugged the teen's legs. On Gin's head were fluffy fox ears and attached to the back of his belt was an even fluffier fox tail! "Hey, those are from my sister's old Halloween costumes." said Ichigo. "Yep, aren't they cute, Ichi?" purred Gin.

Ichigo blushed and scratched his nose, averting his eyes. "Sh-shut up." muttered Ichigo. Gin pouted, this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Then again, Ichigo was probably more stressed out over this report he had to do. The smile returned, only bigger and Ichigo became worried.

"Nah, I wanna make ya look cute like meh, Ichigo." said Gin. Before Ichigo could respond, Gin tackled him and the two tussled a bit before Gin pulled back. "Awwww, ya ARE too cute." gushed Gin. If his tail was real, it'd be wagging up a storm. Ichigo lay before him, wearing fluffy fox ears and a fox tail like Gin's.

Ichigo blushed as Gin tackled him into a hug. "Aw, now we're just a bunch o' foxes." purred Gin. "Really Gin?" asked Ichigo, amused. "Yep, come on, Ichi, let's be foxes taday." said Gin. "I can't, I have a report to due and I haven't read the damn book." said Ichigo.

Gin smirked and Ichigo flinched and soon, he was hauled over the captain's shoulders. "O-oi, put me down!" yelled Ichigo, blushing heavily. "Nope, I'm kidnappin ya." said Gin. He flash-stepped out of the room and soon, they were in a forest by a river. He put Ichigo down before nuzzling him.

"Gin, where are we?!" demanded Ichigo. "Not tellin." said Gin. Ichigo was pissed but he was forced onto his back with Gin straddling his waist, hands on his chest. "Come on, Ichigo, when was tha last time ya loosened up?" asked Gin. "When we had sex last week." said Ichigo.

"No, not tha', oh though ya WERE great, I meant, tha last time ya had fun and played around." said Gin. "What about when you talked me into having forepl-" started Ichigo. Gin put a hand over the teen's mouth. "Oi, not good material ta talk about here." said Gin (Both look towards the audience.). "Okay, fine, I guess, not in a long time." said Ichigo.

"Exactly, so why not play a bit." suggested Gin. Ichigo was quiet but smiled up at his lover. "Alright fine, i'll play your little fox game." said Ichigo. "Ya!" cheered Gin, happily kissing the teen. He let Ichigo up and the teen tackled him, pinning him down.

"Payback for pinning me down." said Ichigo, laughing. "True, but can ya keep meh pinned?" asked Gin. He wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and changed positions. Ichigo laughed and pushed away from the ground to squish Gin to the ground. "Oi, no fair, tha' hurt." sniffled Gin, rubbing his cheek.

Ichigo blushed and looked away. Gin looked cute wiping his cheek with the fox appendages on. Seeing that Ichigo was distracted, Gin pounced on him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. "Hey, no fair, I wasn't ready." said Ichigo, smiling. "Nah, ya squished meh, paybacks a bitch, fox-berry." said Gin.

Ichigo snorted but blushed as Gin licked his cheek and neck. He shuttered and pushed at the captain. "Do-don't do that." moaned Ichigo. "Aw, but Ichi, I'm groomin ya, foxes always groom their mates." whined Gin. Ichigo blushed and soon, his lips were licked before being devoured.

Ichigo rolled over in Gin's grip, kissing the man easier, hands roaming. "Hm, ya still wanna go back and do tha' report?" asked Gin. "Uh, maybe later." said Ichigo. Gin purred and the two continued their play fight. They both laughed as they fell into the river.

Now soaked, Gin pulled Ichigo under the water and they continued their tussle. Ichigo resurfaced and splashed at Gin and who returned the favor. Ichigo pinned Gin to the river's edge and kissed him, opening his mouth so that his silver fox could slide his tongue in. They broke apart and Gin pounced on the teen, who let out a yelp as he went down. They just laughed and played in the water some more.

The two 'foxes' played till the sun went down and found the couple under a tree. Gin laughed as he stroked his sleeping mate's hair. The teen had fallen a sleep after exhausting himself over their games. Gin was happy, this had been a fun day, and worth leaving Izuru with a mountain of paperwork. He sighed and picked up the sleeping fox and took him home.

Leaving the fox ears and tail on, Gin tucked him in and noticed a paper next to the laptop. He looked it over, then looked at the laptop and back at the teen to smile. Well, he could stay a bit longer...

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo yawned and sat up to rub his head. He felt the fox ears and saw the tail still on. He sighed, at least he was home now...uh oh! Ichigo saw it was morning, he never did his report! He went over to his laptop to freeze. Written and saved on the document was a two-thousand word report on the book! 'How?' thought Ichigo. He then saw a sticky note and read it.

_**- To my cute and sexy fox, Ichigo,**_

_**I took the liberty of writing your report for you.**_

_**I know for a fact you don't wish to fail, and so, here.**_

_**Also, thanks for the wonderful day yesterday, we damn well put foxes to shame.**_

_**I can't wait till I come back over, though sadly, that won't be for a long while.**_

_**Yama-chan wasn't too happy with me heading off to the world of the living, especially living Izuru with all the work. ^^**_

_**Anyway, we'll have another play date soon, till then, love you with all my heart Ichigo!**_

_**- Your loving fox mate, Gin**_

The teen smiled and laughed before removing the fox ears and tail. He put them in his drawer and printed out the report. He got ready for school and took off. Maybe he should spend the weekend with Gin in the soul society? After all, he didn't want to be away from his fox-kun for _too_ long.

_**FIN**_

_**A/N: I Had this idea when I saw a bunch of pictures of Gin as a fox, even ones with Ichigo as a fox! So, I hope you enjoyed this and found it cute. Plz review and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
